Deseos Dificiles
by TKisaragi22
Summary: Naruto pasa por una crisis de soledad y al parecer encontro la cura en Hanabi
1. Chapter 1

**bueno este es mi primera historia espro que la disfruten... comenten y espero que disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Es solo amor<span>

1 capitulo:

Han pasado 3 años desde que Naruto llego a la aldea de Konoha y al haber terminado con las amenazas hacia Konoha se siente extraño: solo y aburrido.

-Hola Naruto-kun-.

-Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto a una chica pelirosa de su misma edad

-otro dia aburrido?-

-si,no he hecho nada divertido desde…-

De pronto un estruendo se oye a una esquina del lugar.

-Que habrá sido?- dijo la pelirosa

- Habrá que averiguarlo- dijo el Junin

Naruto pensando en que el estruendo era por algo muy serio se topo con 6 ghenins ellos estaban: Hanabi,konohamaru,shintano,otaru,namy y Kasumi

-Es nuestro!-gritaron hanabi,kasumi y namy

-no si lo encontramos tirado-gritaron los demas

-Naruto ve a pararlos antes de que empiore!-dijo la pelirosa

-yo porque sakura chan?-dijo el junin

-BAKA naruto solo anda-

=bueno-dijo el rubio avanzando decaido

De pronto konohamaru rompio el libro que tenia en la mano...

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito la joven hyuga

-QUE PASA A...-

Naruto dejo de hablar para esquivar el punetazo de Hanabi que en verdad era para konohamaru

-MIERDA -dijo el junin

-ah?...naruto-kun lo siento!- dijo Hanabi un poco asustada

-a que viene todo este lio?-pregunto sakura intrigada

cuando senalo el lugar donde estaba konohamaru no vio a nadie.

-KONOHAMARU ya vas a ver cundo te encuentre no viviras para contarlo!-

-konohamaru rompio el diario de hanabi- intervino kasumi

-ahh.. no me esperaba menos de konohamaru- dijo sakura

-Hanabi chan?- hablo naruto rcompniendose-no te habia visto desde hace 2 anos-.

naruto en sus pensamientos:

* * *

><p>Naruto:guau hanabi ha cambiado mucho casi no la reconoci<p>

ZOrro:y esta buenisima

naruto:calla esta vez no me vas a infkuenciar como la otra vez

zorro:eso crees?

naruto: solo lo lograste porque usaste afrodisiaco

zorro: y si ke valio la pena jajaja.

* * *

><p>Naruto kun estas bien?-preguntaron hanabi y sakura<p>

si, estoy bien-no se preocupen

pensamientos de hanabi:

* * *

><p>Naruto kun esta buenisimo...no no devo pensar en eso<p>

o sera que...no que va

* * *

><p>in primera parte<p>

* * *

><p><strong>uenno este es mi primer capitulo comenten y pidanme cosas ke deseen que anada MENOS YAOI(lo detesto)y espero que sigan disfrutando<strong>

**Cuidense =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber escrito en dos años, tambien quiero avisar que habra mas lemon humor y romance espero les guste estare subiendo un cap por semana y si me siento inspirado hasta peticion de una suscriptora tambien hare un poco de DeiHina (si esque a eso se referia la verda es qe no se entendio lo que quizo decir) y bueno a disfrutar!_

_ soy poseedor de Naruto XD_

* * *

><p>2 Capitulo:<p>

-Ah, entrenar para despejar la mente es lo mejor-.

-Naruto ya son las 10 vamos a un Bar o una Discotecas-

-Kurama crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas? Me ofendes, hemos pasado 17 años juntos y sigues queriendo hacerme bromas de ese tipo? MADURA-

-Para que sepas tengo más años que tu abuelo y además algunas bromas no hacen daño a nadie, además no hemos matado a nadie en años, debe haber alguna forma de botar la tensión-

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo naruto en tono serio- No sabes cuánto deseo borrar los días que pase en la guerra aunque la mayoría eran muertos o zetsus, Kabuto y Tobi si estaban vivos-.

-Ya animate-dijo el kyubi tratando de consolarlo- Vamos te prometo no hacer nada mientras estes ebrio te doy mi palabra-.

-Bueno vamos-ttebayo!-

En un callejón de las calles de Konoha

-Qué?!- dijo una chica del clan Hyuga-Beber? Si tenemos 12!-.

-Vamos será divertido nena, no pasara nada malo-dijo un chico de pelo negro de 16 años

-No me niego como ninja de konoha no puedo permitirme tomar esas cosas-dijo Hanabi molesta

-Joder Hanabi es solo una vez y ni tu papa ni Hinata se van a enterar y ya va siendo hora de que crezcas mira ese cuerpazo que te has hecho….-

-Cállate Hajime! Si mas no recuerdo te puedo paralizar cuando quiera y no creo que sin entrenamiento ninja puedas hacerme frente-dijo Hanabi un poco arrabiada

-Cállate zorra si no vas a hacerlo entonces voy a tener que obligarte-

-Me dijiste qu… *mphh*-

Antes de que Hanabi pudiera concluir su frase un pañuelo le tapo la cara y por el cloroformo que llevaba ella quedo inconsciente

-Ahora vas a ser mía pequeña zorra, voy a disfrutar esto-

El chico comenzó a quitarle la chamarra que llevaba la chica y se dispuso a quitarle su rejilla

-Esto te va a gustar mucho o al menos a mí, Hanabi…he-

-Hanabi?- dijo Naruto

Eh?- Respondió el chico

-Pe-pero qué?-Dijo naruto totalmente confundido por la situación que tenía enfrente

El chico de 16 sorprendido logro des ensimismarse e intento huir sin embargo Naruto apareció en frente a él con una mirada asesina parándolo en seco.

-Que mierda te disponías hacer con Hanabi?- Dijo Naruto en un tono muy serio.

-Yo-yo-yo Toma esto!-dijo el chico golpeando a naruto con una botella de sake en la cabeza que hizo que naruto retrocediera un paso pero no se inmuto.

-Eso es todo estas muerto!- grito Naruto desapareciendo instantáneamente

-Pero qué?...Ahhjjj!-Grito el chico que había sido golpeado por Naruto en la estomago para salir volando 8 metros por el aire y quedar inconsciente. Naruto se dispuso a ir a ayudar a Hanabi.

-Hanabi te encuentras bien, te hizo algo ese baka?-pregunto preocupado el ninja naranja mientras recogía a Hanabi del piso y la recostaba en su espalda

-Mmm? Naruto-kun, que paso yo estaba con…eh? Donde esta ese bastardo de Hajime lo voy a matar!-dijo la ojiperla molesta

-No será necesario yo ya me encargue de él, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa ya son las 12 y no es seguro ir por estos tramos-dijo en un tono cálido Naruto

Naruto se dispuso a ir a la casa del clan Hyuga


	3. Chapter 3

-Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hija!-Gritó un enfurecido Hyuuga.

-Por Favor papá el no me ha hecho nada….más bien….me salvó-quiso tranquilizarlo Hanabi.

-Salvarte, y de qué?-Pregunto confundido Hiashi

-Bueno emmm….etto….de-dijo una sonrojada Hanabi

-De un acosador señor!-Termino la frase Naruto en tono serio.

-Así es papá Naruto-kun me salvo de un acosador-

-Y esperan que me cree todo eso? Hanabi es una ninja de alto nivel es imposible que un pedófilo pueda hacerle frente-Dijo en tono ganador Hiashi mirando a Naruto con mirada de "Explícame esta"

-Ahora que lo menciona ¿Hanabi porque estabas desmayada?-pregunto Naruto

-Fue un error mío me descuide y uso cloroformo para adormentarme-Dijo en tono bajo la menor de los Hyuuga

-Pues que eso no vuelva a ocurrir jovencita, podrías dejar en ridículo al clan si alguien más se entera de esto y Naruto puede que esta vez no hayas sido tu pero si me entero que le has hecho algo a mis hijas no volverás a ver la luz del sol nunca más-Finalizo Hiashi

Dicho eso ordeno a Hanabi que fuera a su dormitorio

-Bueno entonces me retiro- dijo Naruto

-Cuanto antes mejor….y Naruto-

-Si?-pregunto Naruto

-Gracias-dijo Hiashi en voz baja

Al día siguiente

-Naruto estás ahí?-Preguntaba una pelirroja mientras tocaba la puerta de un edificio. Unos minutos después Naruto abrió la puerta

-Que pasa-dijo en un tono soñoliento

-Baka! Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?-Dijo Sakura

-Ah? Cierto hoy nos asignaran nuestros primeros estudiantes-Dijo despreocupadamente el rubio

-¡Como que "Ah cierto", es uno de los días más importantes de nuestras vidas y tú sigues en pijama!-interrumpió Sakura- Rápido ve a cambiarte te espero…No te olvides del chaleco de jonin!-.

-Sí, ya se ya se Sakura-Dijo Naruto aun soñoliento

Luego de cambiarse y ser golpeado por Sakura por haberse demorado 1 minuto más de lo indicado llegaron a la ceremonia.

-Nara Shikamaru-dijo un anciano que se encontraba sentado en la parte más alta de las Tribunas del Campo de Graduación

-Hai-respondió Shikamaru en tono fuerte

-Hoy se te ha concedido el titulo de Sensei del equipo 5, tus estudiantes serán Inuzuka Yamane, Yasutora Haien y Sakebi Mei. Luego de la prueba decidirás si aceptarlos como tus nuevos estudiantes y guiarlos por el camino ninja-Dijo el anciano

-Hai- repitió Shikamaru

Unas asignaciones después

-Haruno Sakura-

-Hai-

-….tus estudiantes serán Sori Azame, Hika Rai y Yoriji Asuna…-

-Hai-Dijo Sakura

-Finalmente llegamos al último nuevo sensei, Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo el anciano

-Hoy se te ha concedido el titulo de Sensei del equipo 10, tus estudiantes serán Ryuuji Ogimura y Hanabi Hyuuga-

Naruto se sorprendió, él sería el sensei de Hanabi, Hiashi lo mataría cuando se enterase.

-Naruto será mi sensei?-Fue lo único que pensó Hanabi desde las tribunas, su salvador y ninja más fuerte de Konoha sería su sensei estaba emocionada pero…

-Y el tercer estudiante?-preguntó Naruto

-El tercer estudiante llegara de la aldea del sonido en un mes y creo que será una gran sorpresa la que te llevaras cuando sepas quien es, bueno esto fue todo pueden ir a llamar a sus nuevos estudiantes para hacerles la prueba. Tienen 3 días.-Concluyó el anciano

Luego de eso Naruto y los demás fueron a llamar a sus nuevos estudiantes.

Horas más tarde Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento junto a sus nuevos estudiantes

-Lo han hecho muy bien hoy así que para terminar les tengo una última práctica-Dijo el nuevo sensei 'Esto de seguro les va a gustar'.

-No importa que prueba sea yo la pasare y con creces-respondió muy emocionado Ryuuji mientras Hanabi asentía mientras daba a entender que concordaba con su nuevo compañero.

-Bien la última prueba es muy fácil solo deben quitarme estos cascabeles que tengo en mi mano-.

-Perfecto, estamos listos- dijeron al unísono los nuevos genins.

-Entonces Comenzemos!-Dijo Naruto mientras desaparecia en una fracción de segundo seguido de sus estudiantes.


End file.
